Suspect Apprehended!
Suspect Apprehended! is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This idea is based on a t-shirt design available at Disney Store's custom online shop which is captioned with the same line. When Nick and Judy move into their new home in El Rancho Zootopia, Judy, though no longer a police officer, uses some police humor to express her love for Nick. He loves it very much. Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps-Wilde Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *"Fluff" is another of Nick's nicknames for Judy. *They live in this home for the rest of their lives. Story It was a big day for Nick and Judy, as they were moving into their new home in El Rancho Zootopia. It was a great home, with several rooms, an upstairs loft and other things. They had gotten up early this morning in order to meet the moving trucks after breakfast. Now, it was early afternoon, and their new house was a hive of activity as movers brought in their possessions, technicians hooked up their TV systems and more. Nick smiled proudly. "We've made it, Cottontail," he told Judy. Judy smiled sweetly. "Yes, we did," she said proudly. She then moved ahead to take pictures with her camera to show her family and friends. After everything was done, Nick and Judy settled in, shared their first kiss in their new home, and then sat down to relax for the first time. As well, they planned their housewarming party, inviting their friends and her family. It was Thursday, and the party would happen on Saturday. Nick smiled. "Ah, can't wait," he said. Finally, the first night in the new house came. Nick went and picked up a take-out dinner for the two of them, and they ate. After that, as they walked out to the living room, Judy suddenly threw her arms around Nick, surprising him. Her eyes were closed, and her left leg kicked up. A smile was on her face. "Suspect apprehended!" she exclaimed, despite her and Nick no longer being cops. Nick returned the smile and played along. "What's the charge?" he asked. Judy was still holding him tight. "Stealing my heart," she said playfully. Nick chuckled. "You're right. I did steal your heart, and I am not giving it back," he stated with a cocky smile. Judy nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. Nick and Judy enjoyed their first night in their new house. Little did they know, they would live here for many years to come. They would raise a son here, and that son would grow up to get married and raise a daughter in the same home. Right now, however, there was only Nick, Judy and their love. Love was something their home would always be filled with. The morning sun rose, and Nick and Judy awakened. Judy looked into Nick's emerald eyes. "Oh Nick, your eyes are so dreamy," she said. Nick pulled her close to him. "Good morning, Fluff. Ready for a new day of working and returning home?" he asked. Judy nodded. "Let's do it," she said. They rose, showered, cleaned up, ate breakfast, got dressed and headed out for their recently acquired office jobs. The second day of their new married life had begun. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Canon Character Stories Category:WildeHopps stories